Such Sweet Secrets
by DarkTrappedDesire
Summary: When you lose someone, there's always a reason why. Same thing goes for when you meet someone. What happens when Ace shares a secret that made both happen? Sorry I such at summaries. OCxRomano and GerIta. Fluffy, sad, sweet and everything in between.


Ace laid in his bed, light streaming in from the window and dancing across the sheets peacefully. The light made his cream colored room seem to golden in every corner, making him feel warm inside. He had woken up that morning just as the sun was rising and he could see out his window as the world got brighter.

His emerald eyes caught the light sadly, almost in tears that this day was so beautiful. His last day.

There were 2 soft wraps on the door before the handle turned gently and two forms that looked almost identical stepped in. The one with lighter auburn hair and caramel eyes was Veneziano, and his twin, the one with darker wooden hair and bright green eyes was Romano.

Ace smiled seeing the two people he'd housed with for the last 100 years. They had all shared the same birthday, March 17th, so Veneziano got the idea that they were all brothers, though Romano and Ace had a slightly different idea since they both had a crush on each other - though the both of them still refused to tell the other, since they were both too dense to see the other shared their feelings.

Romano came to his bed-side, sitting in a wooden chair that Ace usually used when he was at his desk writing, and reached out to hold Ace's hand lightly. "How are you feeling?",the more tempered Italian asked, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Veneziano had seated himself on the other side of the bed, though not as close. Ace smiled brightly when he saw that Romano wasn't scowling like usual, he had a sad smile on that made his whole being brighten up greatly. Oh how Ace loved when his special person smiled like that, especially for him.

"You know the answer to that.",Ace responded weakly, his voice barely carrying over to the two who were so close to him. His answer wasn't received well by the brothers, since both fell onto a small frown instead, even the one who was usually so happy-go-lucky and couldn't wipe a smile off his face if he'd tried. "I thought you were getting better..",Romano trailed off, looking down at the hand he was holding like it was the only tie left to the one bed-ridden.

Ace returned their sad smile and his emerald eyes trailed to the door as there was another soft knock and through the door, came Germany or Ludwig as they all called him. "Hallo? Iz it alright to come in?",Ludwig asked, not using his loud and demanding voice when he saw the tender scene in from of him. Veneziano spoke up now, after not having made a sound since the pair had walked in that morning. "I'm-a sorry if you didn't want-a visitors today, Ace. I kind of-a invited him..",Veneziano trailed off, glancing at Ludwig guiltily.

The ravened-brunette shook his head, still with his small and heartfelt smile. "No, it's okay Ludwig you can come in. I'm actually very glad that you could be here. I have something to say.",the smallest one in the room announced, trying to came his voice stronger as he used his arms to try and sit up, which had proved to be a difficult task along with many other simple things. Romano shot forward to help him up, wrapping an arm around him gently to help ease it along. "Thank you Romano.",Ace chimed softly, locking his gaze with the other one for a second, swapping looks of love that neither of them spoke.

Ace let himself rest against the pillows on his bed and his head-board, looking around at the three faces who waited patiently to hear his news. His smile deepened, though his eyes darkened with sadness. "I'm fading away.",he stated simply, seeing all of their faces drop, especially Romano who looked like someone had just stamped his heart out and spit on it.

"B-But, we all thought you were getting better. You've been eating more, and you've been staying awake longer! Please, you have to get better!",Romano pleaded, now grabbing Ace's hand with both of his hands gently. Ace simply looked at him, not showing a single tear though Romano's were about to pour over. The feisty Italian didn't even care if someone besides Ace saw him cry now, this was worthy of every tear he had in him.

"Ace, you can't be zerious. Kiku and Sadiq both checked you out, and zaid you vere going to be fine zoon.",Ludwig stated firmly, though his eyes were soft from seeing one of his friends openly admit that they weren't going to make it, and doing it so calmly. Veneziano simply had tears running down his face and grabbed onto Ludwig's arm, trying to hide his face in the tougher man's sleeve.

The ravened-brunette simply closed his eyes. "They may think so, but I know myself better than anyone. This will be my last day with you all.",he breathed, hearing small choked sobs from Romano and he tightened his grip on the tanned hand holding his. "Ludwig, I know your our guest but I need to talk with them for a few moments.",he said respectfully, tilting his head to the hall where Ludwig came from. The German nodded quickly, and offered him a smile - something he usually doesn't do unless it's for Veneziano - and went into the hall, shutting the door behind him.

"What do-a you need to talk with us about?",Veneziano sniffled, trying to wipe the tears away and look Ace in the eyes. "I wanted to tell both of you a secret.. Romano.",he started, seeing the feisty Italian jump to attention, not letting his eyes waver a second of his time left with his beloved. "Romano, ever since I met you, you have been the most caring and thoughtful person I've ever met. I know you don't show yourself a lot, but whenever you do it's something extraordinary, when I'm gone I don't want you to forget that.",his emerald eyes spoke a thousand more words than what met the air and Romano's tears started shedding faster, falling onto their conjoined hands and rolling down onto the sheets.

"Ace.. Since-a the day I saw you, you stole-a my heart and I was so embarrassed that-a when you spoke to me I-a started stuttering like crazy and brushing you off-a. I really-a shouldn't have, you were so nice-a to me even when I cussed at-a you or said something completely-a stupid.. I love you, Ace. Ti amo.",Romano stated, they both leaned in and shared a chaste kiss before pulling apart and Ace could feel some of the tears that were on Romano's cheek get pressed onto his. He brushed the liquid sadness off of his skin, "Ti amo troppo.",before turning to Veneziano who had the honor of seeing them exchange their most treasured secret.

"Vene. You've been like a brother to me, the best one I could ask for. And because of that, I need to tell you something very important.",Ace looked over at Romano, seeing if he would get his drift, which the other did as he nodded and stood to go out of the room to follow Ludwig. Once Ace's love was out of the room, the two looked at each other fondly.

"Ace, I-a don't want you to-a fade. Who will-a help me cook pasta? And-a who will keep-a me safe when Doitsu isn't around-a?",Veneziano said sadly, more tears running down his than before, putting his head into his hands. Ace reached over and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I'll always be here Vene. Just like Romano and Ludwig, I'll be right next to you the whole time. Now Vene, pay attention.",he ordered softly, seeing the little Italian look up from his hands and sniffle. Ace wiped away some of Vene's tears and smiled at him. "Vene, do you remember when we were both little bambinos?",Ace asked, seeing Veneziano tilt his head and nod. "I know you held someone dear to you back then." Veneziano's breathe hitched slightly but he kept on nodding.

"Holy Rome.. I still miss him so much Ace. I didn't know what to do when I heard he died. I didn't believe it, I waited for him for years, until I grew up.. I'm still waiting..",Veneziano admitted, the last part of his sentence barely over a whisper. Ace gave him a knowing look, since Veneziano had already told him this multiple times over their time together.

"Vene, I know you loved him deeply, and that's why I need to show you something no one knows. You can't tell anyone, especially Ludwig. Can you promise me that? Promise you won't tell?",Ace insisted, seeing Veneziano sit up after a few minutes of thinking and nod with meaning. Veneziano was more serious than he'd been in a long, long time and they both could see it.

Ace reached up and put his hand over Veneziano's eyes, confusing the other one until he could see something. It was like a movie playing in his mind, memories flowing into him from the bed-ridden friend he'd come to love like family. If he wasn't fading, he would definetly be part of the family from his relationship with Romano, it was all being taken away so soon.

The movie continued behind his eye-lids and Veneziano almost cried out.

_Standing there was him, in his old maid's outfit and a bandana in his hair as he stood on a cobble-path, in front of him was one he'd lost so long ago and his heart still ached for. Holy Roman Empire stood in front of his in his black hat and cape, thinking intently and at a loss. "I.. I feel like I should give you something too. What do- what do people do at your home if they like someone?",HRE asked softly to Chibitaly. Chibitaly perked up slightly at the question. "Um.. Kiss, I think.",came the innocent answer._

"Kiss. I see..",HRE said, drifting closer to little Italy. "I've liked you for-a very long time. It's been for at least the tenth century..",HRE confessed as he drew near, Italy looking at him expectantly with a slight pink blush on his face. They shared a kiss, holding hands between them and then slowly pulling away when they were done. "Ah, really?",Italy finally squeaked out, not believing that it had truly happened. The one he'd loved for so long actually returned his feelings.

"Yes, really. I wouldn't lie to you.",HRE swore, being completely serious and locking eyes with the beloved in front of him. "Yay~ That's happy.",Chibitaly sniffled, smiling brightly at the other as he tightened his small hands. "Well, I'm off. Be careful. When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again.",HRE told him, pulling him into a tight hug before letting go completely and turning away. Chibitaly and Holy Roman Empire looked at each other lovingly until they were out of each other's sights, with little Italy calling out after him about waiting for him.

"I-a remember it. It's so-a clear, I never-a forgot..",Veneziano sniffled, tears running from behind Ace's hand, but the sickly didn't remove it.

"I know Italy. But I didn't show it all to you yet. You only know that part, but I was there for what happened next.."

_A chibi version of Ace stood in a field, about 10 minutes away from where the scene had taken place and stood patiently as he waited. Soon there was rustling behind him and he turned to see HRE coming towards him steadily though he had his head down. "You've said your good-byes?",Ace asked, seeing the sad nod from his friend._

"Italy.. He-a looked so heart-broken when I said I was going off to war. I almost couldn't go through with it..",came the broken reply as Ace went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're absolutely sure about this, right?",HRE asked him, looking up at him for confirmation.

"Holy Rome, if there's one thing I don't do, it's lying. I swear to you, no matter what happens, you WILL go back to Italy some day. I would end my own life to make sure of it. You two were meant for each other.",came Ace's small reply, smiling with confidence at his companion, who seemed uplifted by his sincerity.

"If something happens, will we know each other?",HRE asked. Ace looked at him for a moment, not letting his smile drop. "It's meant to be, it doesn't matter if you know each other or not. I already have the worst-case scenario planned out. You _**will**__ be coming back, and you __**will**__ be with Italy in the end, and even Heaven couldn't stop that from being true.",Ace announced, them sharing a trusted nod with each other as they turned to go to the battle-field together._

The scene changed soon, and the only thing around was a large field, all of the long grass that had been in it was trampled down or smothered in blood. All around, there were bodies of fallen soldiers, from both sides of the battle, splayed from however they had met their end, and Ace wanted to retch. He hated war, and he wanted no one to die in it, but he was determined to keep his deal.

Ace looked down at the body he was crouched next to, the black coat that HRE had always worn, was torn in many places and his hat was missing one of it's brass buttons. HRE himself had cuts on him, and bruise on his cheek as he fought to keep awake. "Ace.. Ace, I don't want to die here. Italy is waiting for me..",HRE choked out, a tear rolling down his cheek and mixing with the blood on the ground beneath him. Ace held a hand on his chest, over the furiously bleeding spot that was causing his pain.

"Holy Rome, I made a promise to you. You will meet Italy again, I swear to you.",Ace vowed, already getting his focus in order to accomplish this task. He'd made arrangements with someone, who he knew would take good care of the one in front of him even if no one would think so. Ace smiled, knowing what would become of HRE after this battle. Ace looked up, seeing the last of the people fighting. On Holy Rime's side, only 100 were left, and there were at least 1,000 of the opponent, surely this battle would be lost.

HRE smiled up at him as his eyes lost focus, and he laughed softly. "I can't wait to see Italy again. It will be a day to remember, and there will be singing and dancing and feasts.. Italy makes the best feasts..",HRE panted out, a smile still light on his face. Ace smiled back sadly. "Yes, that's true. Holy Rome, you can rest now. Rest knowing that you'll return to Italy as soon as you can.",Ace coaxed, seeing the small country sigh out and his eyes shut as what would have been his last breathe.

Ace kept his hand over the fatal wound and concentrated, a golden glowing circle forming around them, and soon etchings were magically made inside the circle. The glow continued to draw itself until it looked like a glowing clock-face, on the ground surrounding the two in its light. Ace continued his work and the clock-hands turned backwards, nothing happening around them, only in their light. The clock-hands kept turning and soon the bruises and cuts on HRE's body melted away to nothing, leaving not a single flaw in their wake. Then some of the color returned to HRE's face and his clothes fixed themselves as well, though the brass-button on his hat was still missing.

Soon, there was no evidence of a fight to be seen on the boy and Ace stopped, standing up to look down at him happily. "You will be with him soon.",he vowed, looking at the edge of the battle-field and seeing someone to help. A mop of white hair came over, a confident smirk on his face that made his ruby red eyes glow in the wake of battle. "He will not have any memories when he wakes up, understand?",Ace announced, seeing the albino laugh.

"Yeah, the awesome me understands. You told me last time we made the arrangement!",the albino chattered, picking up the small boy who was a moment ago, doomed to death. Ace nodded at this and looked at them as the albino turned to walk away from them.

"Gilbert. From now on, he'll be called Germany.",Ace advised, getting a strange look from Gilbert, then for once the albino put on a smile that wasn't filled with self-pride and was genuine. "Understood.",he said, taking his the newly made country out of the battle-field and leaving Ace to stand in the on-going battle. Ace turned around, remembering his duty now that HRE was no more. "All troops! In the name of Holy Rome, we shall fight until death!",he shouted, getting battle-cries from the few men still able to fight for their country, that was soon and already gone..

Veneziano was sobbing loudly by the time the scene had ended and had a hand over his mouth as the tears fell. "All this time.. He's been-a right here..",Vene said softly as he collected his thoughts. Ace nodded, pure smile still on his face.

"I know Vene. That's why I haven't been happier than when I see you and Ludwig so close. Even if you didn't know it, you still held your love true.. I don't want you to let him go Vene, not after all he did to come back to you.",Ace chimed, seeing Veneziano nod with now a smile of pure happiness on his face. The Italian came closer and pulled Ace into a hug, that was gladly returned, and then they pulled apart.

Vene felt something on his lap and looked down, seeing a black cloth laying on him. When he picked it up, he saw it was Holy Rome's old coat, looking like it did when he was still so young. Vene pulled it close to his chest, hugging it. "Thank you so much..",he said sincerely. Ace nodded and looked at the door. "You guys can come in now.",he announced, straining to make his voice loud enough for them to hear.

Romano and Ludwig both came into the room, taking the positions they were in before, neither of them asking why Veneziano was holding black cloth. Romano and Ace held hands again and Ace smiled at Ludwig. "Now that I'm not here to watch this one, you have more responsibility.",Ace teased Ludwig, who nodded and put his arm around Vene's shoulders respectfully for reassurance. Veneziano looked like he was just given the world, and so did Romano since he was so overjoyed to have his feelings returned.

Ace felt like he was getting weaker, and he knew it was almost his time to go. He leaned back against the head-board heavier and let out a soft sigh. "Knowing you all has made my life wonderful, I'm honored that I got to spend my last day with you all.",he breathed, looking at each of their faces in turn. Romano held him close and Ludwig did the same with Veneziano tightly. "Hey Vene.. Time repeats itself.",he said softly to his friend, knowing he would understand what he meant. "Good-bye everyone.",he sighed, closing his eyes for good before his body slowly started fading away, leaving a ghost behind before it was completely gone, only the heat from moments ago left on the empty sheets.

Romano broke into tears, having his head in his hands and having both his brother and his brother's boyfriend comfort him. "It's okay fratello. I-a promise, you'll meet him again.",Veneziano coaxed, knowing it was true. They all sat in silence as Romano weeped, letting the sun go up as noon approached them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 2 weeks since Ace had faded, and Romano was still taking it hard. Though, he was doing considerably well for someone who'd lost their most special person in the world. He was eating a good amount, though it was only things that Ace had loved to eat, meaning he had willingly put off eating any pizza at all, and only a little bit of pasta. He was going outside, which some people neglect to do, but he only would travel in Ace's garden and stay out almost all night, staring at the stars because it was Ace's favorite thing to do.

He even spent most night's trying to find Ace's star, because of Ace's beliefs about what happens when someone dies. _'When we die, our soul turns to light and that light goes up to the sky, to join the night and make it more beautiful for living', or something along those lines is what he'd say._ Romano always picked out the brightest stars or the prettiest constellations that Ace had made up, thinking he was more beautiful than anything in the world, even if he never got to tell him.

Romano was currently sitting on the couch with his brother and Ludwig, chatting like they had been doing since Ace's death. It just made Romano feel slightly less lonely, and then the door-bell rang in their Italian home. Veneziano got up to see who it was and then came back shortly, a smile on his face as he looked at his brother. "Fratello, you have a guest.",Veneziano said sweetly. Romano sighed, "Italy, I've told you, I don't want to talk to anyone else just yet.",he stated and crossed his arms. Then he was shocked by the voice that came.

"Oh, so I'm gone for two weeks and you don't even miss me?",came the hurt - albeit falsely hurt - remark. Romano jumped up from his seat and spun around to see Ace standing beside his brother, with the same smile he always loved to look forward to, and those eyes that made his heart speed up.

"Ace! I missed you so much, I didn't want to go on without you.",he announced, practically glomping Ace when he charged up to pick up his love and hold him tightly to him. "How did you come back? No one comes back after they fade!",Romano pleaded, looking at Ace as though he was an illusion or would suddenly disappear if he didn't hold him in a bone-crushing grasp.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve.",he stated simply, letting Romano pull away from him and giving Vene a hug as well since he came back. Ludwig walked up to them and Ace shook his and, when they pulled their hands apart Ludwig was confused. In his palm now laid a small brass-button.

"Ace, vhat is this?",the German asked in confusion. Ace held a finger to his lips and giggled. "That's a secret."


End file.
